1. Field of the Invention
A batting tee comprising a base including a predetermined pattern of apertures formed therein and a substantially vertical adjustable tee member to permit the batter to select one of several batting positions relative to the batting tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In learning to hit a baseball the hitter must learn to coordinate the swing of the bat with the ball location. The hitter must be able to make contact with the ball at the various positions across home plate, from the inside pitch to an outside pitch, and from a high pitch to a low pitch, and various combinations of these two variables.
Various baseball tees for supporting a ball at selected heights have been developed so the batter can practice swinging to assist in improving hand-eye coordination.
Typically a batting tee includes a flat base with an elongated substantially vertical adjustable member, one end being connected to the base and the opposite end being configured to support a ball thereon.
Many such batting tees are not stable and lack versatility. In addition, the production for such batting tees are often expensive.
Moreover, such batting tees often cannot be readily disassembled or cannot be disassembled at all. This causes difficulty in packaging and shipping as well as storage problems.
The following are examples of prior art U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,527,906; 2,976,041; 3,139,282; 3,489,411; 3,874,662; 3,883,138; 4,136,869 and 4,227,691.